


Good Night

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Baby Draco disturbs his parent’s fancy party but neither really mindWritten for the Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896150210/in/dateposted-public/)

Narcissa had always known that part of her duties as a pureblood wife would be to entertain important guests. Her face ached from the constant smiling and her feet hurt from these high heels. 

Catching Lucius eye from across the room, she smiled at him. They’d only been married for five years and he still left her breathless. He was dressed in full formal attire. The darkness of his robes in stark contrast to his platinum blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon. He raised his champagne glass in salute to her.

Narcissa circled the ballroom, chatting to guests and ensuring the night was a success when a slight disturbance near the staircase caught her attention. Tamping down her annoyance she headed in that direction only to find her guests making a path for her.

They opened up to reveal her precious baby boy, dressed in his pale green onesie, holding onto the railing and looking around for her. His eyes swollen and face tear-streaked before his eyes caught hers and the tearful cry of "Mumma!".

Narcissa felt her heart burst with love for this precious little person who was the newest Malfoy heir, he was the image of his father with pale baby soft hair and dove grey eyes.

“What is it Draco my love?” she asked scooping the toddler up into her arms and wiping his tears. His sniffling quietened as he clung to her neck, his little baby hands clinging tight.

“What’s wrong?” Lucius asked as he reached them, stroking Draco’s hair, calming the child. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked his son who gave him a shy smile.

“Good night my sweet boy,” Lucius kissed his son’s forehead as Narcissa carried him back upstairs as Draco cheekily waved to their guests over her shoulder.


End file.
